Trail of Tears
by OrbingPunk
Summary: COMPLETE: Chris feels the pressure from his parents and aunts. He knows Wyatt has had enough time to get back to the past. Chris begins to open up to his family, but what if he tells too much?
1. Chris Opens Up

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

The Characters:

Piper: 'Married'? to Leo, mother to Wyatt and Chris (both of 'em)

Phoebe: Piper's sister, an annoying empath. Constantly on the lookout for a new boyfriend, because she went on a 'vision quest' and saw herself pregnant and knows that the biological clock is ticking.

Paige: Whitelighter/Witch hybrid, Paige is the youngest sister of the Power of Three.

Leo: Piper's 'husband', as they are not officially divorced as of yet. An Elder as well.

Wyatt: One-year-old power-hungry tyrant of Piper and Leo's making. More powerful than his mother and aunts, and feared by many demonic forces.

Baby Chris: Not yet born, the baby Chris is the result of an Oops! by Piper and Leo. Which is a good thing. Or not.

Big Chris: Future boy, came back to prevent Wyatt from turning evil. Holds many secrets.

Other characters will join the ranks as the story progresses…. Enjoy.

P.S. To TwoPers: Sorry, I was nice to the Dolt, the Doltine Psycho, and PhoeMe in this one. Don't fret, though; you get to see BGC become emotional. He's so cute!!

Setting: One week after the time frame of Spin City.

Trail Of Tears 

            Chris clomped down the stairs carrying his older baby brother in his arms. The little brat tried to squirm free from his younger brothers grasp, but failed. Chris handed Wyatt off to Piper, who immediately chewed Chris out for "not wearing matching clothes". Chris sighed and headed into the kitchen, where Phoebe was attempting to make herself a sandwich.

            Leo orbed in behind Chris, which caused him to jump and orb out in surprise. He reappeared facing Leo. "Geez, Leo! You should give a warning when you're gonna orb in so close to someone!! At least jingle us or use one of your dumb Elder powers."

            Leo frowned. Phoebe sniped, "Don't talk to your father that way!" An uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen, with Leo knowing Chris was his son, but still unsure of the situation. Chris glared at her and whatevered before heading back to the sunroom to get away from Phoebe and Leo.

            Piper handed her tyrant a stuffed animal to play with. He gurgled and played with the toy. Piper quickly jumped up and tottered for the bathroom as fast as a pregnant woman could, being in her second trimester. Chris called for Paige and she orbed in. Chris gestured to the fleeing Piper, and Paige followed her older sister into the bathroom, closing the door behind the two.

            Wyatt gurgled and telekinetically threw his stuffed animal at Chris, which hit him in the back. Chris snapped around to glare into the innocent face of his older brother. He melted slightly as the unpleasant child smiled. He kneeled down next to the playpen.

            "You little goof," Chris cooed playfully, ruffling Wyatt's hair. "Wait until Mini Me gets old enough to roughhouse with you."

            From the doorway of the sunroom, Phoebe and Leo looked on at Chris and Wyatt. Leo smiled at the mention of the two Chris's. Phoebe placed a hand on her brother-in-law's shoulder. "I just hope Wyatt and little Chris' futures turn out better than his did," she said softly, noting a small look of sadness in Chris' eyes.

            "We can only hope for the best," Leo said slowly. "Chris came back with a mission, and I don't think he'll give up without a fight. Especially since it appears he has Piper's stubborn streak."

            Piper and Paige emerged from the bathroom, Paige looking as sick as Piper. "Ugh, Phoebe! You get next Piper duty!"

            Piper glared at her half-sister. "Thanks for the support," she scoffed. "Besides, I never had morning sickness this long or this bad with Wyatt…"

            Chris looked up as his mother sat down in a sunroom chair and as Phoebe and Leo entered the sunroom. "Sorry, Mom," Chris murmured.

            Piper looked surprised. "Don't apologize, Chris," she said. "You can't help it. It's not your fault. I'm fine, really."

            "Well, I somehow still feel responsible," he replied, handing Wyatt his toy. The future-neurotic child chucked the toy across the room, hitting it against the wall, no telekinesis involved.

            "Woah, he's got an arm!" Piper commented.

            "A good baseball arm," Leo said, smiling.

            "Or a potion-throwing arm," Paige added.

            Chris grinned, having the privilege, or sometimes he thought of it as a curse, of knowing future events. Some things he could reveal to his family in the past to better change the future - little Chris' future -and others could not be risked, for the possible negative consequences bore down heavily. That was all Chris' life consisted of at the moment, protecting the sisters, and making future-threatening decisions left and right. Chris knew that, at times, Phoebe's stupid power could sense Chris' frustration, for her power had been growing stronger than the anti-empath potions and spell could block. He was glad, though, that she never told the sisters or Leo the emotions she sensed sporadically from him.

            "Chris, what's up?" Paige asked, noticing that Chris had zoned out into his own thoughts. Coming back into reality, he noticed that Wyatt was beating him over the head with the stuffed animal. He grabbed the tyrant and tickled him. The Halliwyatt giggled.

            "You seem so natural with him, Chris," Piper commented softly. Chris flushed and placed his dead-eyed brother back into the playpen. He looked down as he felt the sisters and Leo watching him, looking for his response or action.

            "Nah." He shifted uncomfortably. Luckily, Piper lurched from the couch and headed for the bathroom once more. Paige started to go with her, but stopped halfway and motioned for Phoebe to come along. Phoebe reluctantly complied, leaving Leo, Chris, and Wyatt alone.

            Chris continued to stare at the floor. He felt his father watching him. Leo got off the couch and sat down next to Chris. Chris uncomfortably shifted closer to Wyatt's playpen.

            "Sorry, Leo, for lying to you," Chris murmured while facing Wyatt.

            "It's okay, Chris," Leo said uncomfortably. He cleared his throat. "You did what you had to do."

            "But I shouldn't have," Chris argued, turning to face his father. "I shouldn't have lied and manipulated you guys for so long. I'm so sorry."

            "You did what you had to do, Chris," Leo said, staring hard into Chris' green eyes.

            "But that doesn't make it right," Chris replied. "After all I've seen… I had to stop him… I didn't think I'd end up manipulating my own family…" He began tearing up. He took a deep breath and tried to push away the tears. _'I can't tear up in front of Leo…'_

            "It's okay, Chris," Leo said, scooting closer to his youngest. When Chris didn't scoot away, he continued. "It's okay."

            Chris stared into his father's eyes, feeling the burning of the tears welling up. Feeling it was the right place, he leaned into his father's arms in a hug, tears flowing freely. Leo hugged his youngest son back, tears of joy and sadness appearing on Leo's face at the same time.

            Piper, Phoebe, and Paige appeared from the bathroom and noticed Leo and Chris in a crying hug. Feeling it wasn't their time to intrude on a father-son bonding moment, Piper motioned to Wyatt, who orbed into her arms, and they retreated to the kitchen.

            "They were both crying…" Phoebe said. Paige and Piper nodded.

            "Leo must have gotten Chris to open up…" Piper trailed off, thinking of hers and Chris' current relationship, which was still not totally there.

            "Oh, Piper…" Phoebe said, rushing to hug her sister. "You're not a terrible mommy, he's a boy – err, man – whatever, and men need to talk to men sometimes."

            "You're right," Piper said, hugging her sister back. "At least it's a step in the right direction."


	2. Memories Returning

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

            Chris' sobs slowed and he released Leo, wiping his nose on his own sleeve. Leo gently brushed the tears from Chris' face.

            "I'm sorry…" Chris said, feeling uncomfortable again. He began to orb out, but Leo called him back. Chris reformed.

            "It's okay, Chris," Leo said. "You have to let your feelings out sometimes. You can't keep bottling them up."

            Chris nodded uncomfortably, feeling vulnerable after opening up so much, too much, he thought. "Maybe we can talk again, later tonight?" Leo nodded. _'Anything for my son,'_ he thought to himself. Chris shyly smiled. "Thanks, Dad." Chris orbed out.

Leo smiled and slowly stood up from the magical spot on the sunroom floor and headed to the kitchen, to find the girls and Wyatt.

"Hey," Piper offered gently, hers and Leo's relationship still iffy. Leo grinned a proud father's grin.

"He called me Dad," he beamed. The sisters smiled in surprise and joy.

Chris orbed onto a crossbeam – his crossbeam – on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He applied his cloaking shield so the people on the streets below couldn't see him, and sat down to become lost in his thoughts and memories.

So much had happened to him over the years. He knew, deep down, that he was doing what he had to do, by coming back from the future to save his and Wyatt's past selves, to change his future.

Chris stared into the Bay as a memory came flooding back to his him, one he had tried to push away from himself but it would always come back to haunt him. The one where Piper died.

Enter Chris' Memory

Chris was 14; Wyatt was 16, and a power-hungry teenager. Chris knew of the evil growing inside of Wyatt, and how his older brother had demon followers waiting on his command. He had returned home one seemingly normal day to find Wyatt and Piper fighting over whether he could have his girlfriend, Katy, a gothic sorcerer, over for the night. Piper, of course, had no clue of Wyatt's evil friends and girlfriend. Chris knew, but he knew better than to double-cross Wyatt. He knew that one, his mom would never believe him and two, and Wyatt would kill him, or at least torture him until he wished he were dead, if Chris told.

Wyatt had glared at his mother, hatred burning in his eyes. "You never let me do anything fun!" he had yelled. "You always say how special I am, but you're so overprotective of me! I'm not STUPID, you know!"

Piper had been stunned by Wyatt's hateful words. Wyatt flicked his wrist and Piper had flown against the wall of the Manor. Several demon guards shimmered in to back Wyatt up. Chris had screamed and went running at Wyatt, seeing his mother on the floor, bleeding freely from a severe head wound. The demon guards had nabbed Chris and Wyatt told them to hold him back.

Wyatt conjured an energy ball, and loomed over his mother.

 "Wyatt… how could you?" she had asked weakly.

"You don't love me. You say you do, but I know better. It's all about power now, mother. Love loses in the battle against power. Goodbye, mother." He dropped the energy ball on Piper, and Chris screamed.

Exit Chris' Memory

Chris shivered, fresh tears slowly rolling down his face. He noticed for the first time how late it was and, wiping the tears away, orbed back to the manor.


	3. Talking With Leo

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

A/N: Wow! Three chapters in one day! Aren't you all special people? Hee! Thanks to Halliwellgirls1, AK8, and buffspike for reviewing my first two chapters!

Eri, this chap and next chap are for you chickie! Hehe!

AK8: Yes, this is not the last chapter. That would be mean! Haha yes many more chapters to come!

Buffspike: Thanks for the kind words!

Chapter 3

Chris orbed into the manor living room, where Leo was waiting, alone. Chris looked around, expecting to see the sisters, but they weren't there.

"Just us," Leo said, motioning for Chris to sit down. Chris sat on the couch next to his father, feeling a new sense of apprehension wash over himself.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Piper is upstairs with Wyatt, Phoebe is at P3, and Paige is shopping," Leo replied. Chris dropped his gaze to the floor. "Come on, Chris, you said you wanted us to talk."

"I know, it's just…" he trailed off.

            "Just… what?" Leo inquired.

            "Nothing…" Chris insisted. "Nothing."

            They sat in silence for a moment. "I orbed up on the Bridge a couple times to check on you… you were screaming horrible things."

            Chris reddened. "How much… did you hear and see?"

            Leo drew his son close. "I tried not to pay attention," he replied. "If you don't want to tell me anything, you don't have to. I understand. I just want us to get close. You're my son, and you're going against all the odds to save your older brother. If the memories are too much for you, I understand."

            Chris looked up at his father. He sighed. "I think…" he trailed off.

            "Hmm?" Leo asked.

            "I think… I just want a hug," Chris said, blushing sheepishly. He leaned onto Leo, who held his son close.

            "Whatever you need, Chris, I'm right here," Leo said, holding his son. "Don't be afraid to tell me anything, or to cry on me, because if you don't want the girls to know what you say or do, everything you say or do will remain right here, if you want."

            Chris sniffed into his fathers' shirt. _'Just like it used to be…'_ he thought.

            "Anything particular you want or need to talk about? Or do you just want to sit here?" Leo inquired.

Chris sighed. "Just… please, Dad, don't think of me as a big baby." Leo looked at his son in surprise, but said nothing. "I'm not normally like this… and I don't want you to think I'm usually a crybaby…"

"Of course not, Chris," Leo murmured. "After all that you've been through, you deserve a nice cry." He stroked his son's hair, unsure at first, but with each stroke, more confident that this was right.

"I'm…" Chris gulped and slowly continued. "I'm just so scared…. That I will fail and Wyatt will still be turned… or that I'll lose you guys all over again…"

Leo squeezed his son tighter, unsure of what to say. Chris made up for Leo's silence. "I mean, what if my coming back here was pointless? What if it doesn't make a difference? Or, what if it makes a BAD difference, with everything that I've told you of the future?"

"Chris, don't cloud your vision with 'what ifs'," Leo said with Elder wisdom. "I believe you did the right thing, I think the girls believe you did the right thing…. And I bet little Wyatt would agree with us as well."

Chris nodded. The two sat embraced in silence for a while, sorting through what the other had just said. "Dad… what about you and Mom?"

Leo cringed. He knew the question had been coming. "What about us?" he stalled.

"In… In my future, Aunt Paige had died, the Titans ruled, and the only thing that saved Aunt Phoebe and Wyatt was the love between you two. You had all gone into hiding. You and Mom had me. We managed to get the house back. But then… you started…" Chris broke off into a fit of renewed sobs.

"Its okay," Leo shushed his son. "Its okay."

"Its just, you started playing with Wyatt, all the time. Mom didn't really seem to like me that much… it was like I was a mosquito to her: sucking up her air, taking up her space, being in the way… and Aunt Phoebe was too obsessed with herself… but at least in my future, you and Mom were together, but now, you and Mom are separated… and its horrible to see that I almost erased my own existence and forced you and Mom apart..." Chris' voice rose and cracked.

Leo paused. "Chris… why did you… send me to Valhalla?" Leo asked uncertainly.

Chris dropped his head. "I don't know what exactly I was thinking. I…. I felt like it was for the best… if I could redo it I would in a heartbeat… it was what separated you and Mom…"

Leo sighed and pulled Chris closer. "I… I still love your mother… I just don't know if she still loves me back… ever since…" Leo cleared his throat and dropped his voice. "… you know."

Chris nodded sympathetically for his father. "Women are hard to understand… especially Mom. You need to talk to her about it. You need to see where the two of you stand."

Leo nodded, then smiled. "Since when are you the one giving advice?" Chris grinned.

A silence followed. "Dad… you should go talk to Mom… now…" Chris said. "The sooner, the better." Leo nodded and the two let go of each other. Leo stood up and Chris followed. "I'm off to bed… thanks, Dad." He hugged Leo again. Leo hugged his son back in all awkwardness.

"Thank you, Chris." Chris smiled and orbed up into the attic, where he had set up temporary living quarters since Paige and Phoebe had moved back in and Piper had become pregnant.


	4. Reconcilation

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

A/N: Chapter four! Hope all you Piper/Leo fans enjoy this one! Sorry it's kinda short but it's heartfelt all the same! Eri, this chap is for you!

Thanks to MarieWalker, X3, piper wyatt-halliwell 1973, buffspike, Calen, Aldrea7, and Riku and Sora Forever for reviewing!

X3: Heh. If you like the Phoebe-Ness and Wyatt the Psycho, televisionwithoutpity.com is a good place for you. Heh.

Buffspike: Glad ya like it so much. I plan on updating once a day if these thunderstorms and tornado warnings go away! Haha.

Aldrea7: Glad I made your [night]! Haha.

Chapter 4

Leo orbed in front of Piper's closed bedroom door and gently knocked. "Can I come in?" Piper called out yes and Leo entered their old shared bedroom. Piper was sitting on her bed, her stomach showing slightly. "Erm, may I?" he asked, motioning for the bed. Piper nodded. Leo sat down next to the woman he loved.

"Have a nice talk with Chris?" she asked. Leo nodded.

"Yeah… he can be very emotional and very stubborn, like you," Leo said. Piper smiled and quickly glanced away.

"He… He told me that in his old future, we were still happily together, because I had never become an Elder, and how now it hurts him to see us apart. He said we… should talk about our situation." Piper nodded, only wanting the best for her youngest child.

Leo cleared his throat. He searched for the right words. "Umm… Piper... I still love you as much as I always did… and it pains me terribly for us to be apart… and… I love you, Piper. Even if you decide you don't want us to be together, I still will never be able to stop loving you." Leo's confidence mounted. "I love you so much, Piper. I wish we could be together, just like it used to be. I miss being with you and your sisters… being a whitelighter and being able to give advice to the Power of Three… and being with my beautiful wife and child. I would give my wings for you again in a heartbeat."

Piper's brown eyes lingered on Leo's gray ones. She took a deep breath. "I… I love you too, Leo." Leo looked curiously back at her. "I miss us being together. I never wanted you to become an Elder, to leave Wyatt and I alone… No one can be as wonderful to be with as an angel." Leo smiled. "I miss us being together, and I still have no regrets after the alley. I just wish we were still together."

"So… are we… still married, then?" Leo asked.

"We were never officially legally married or divorced…" Piper teased. "Yes, Leo, I love you, and I want us to be together forever." She looked up and Leo and found his comforting gray eyes staring back. She leaned up into Leo and they kissed, like the last few months had never happened, like Leo had never become an Elder.

Wyatt, sensing his parents and their situation, telekinetically closed his closet-gone-nursery door.


	5. Whats up with Piper?

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

Thanks to X3, buffspike, piper wyatt-halliwell 1973, Aldrea7 (you got a grin on my face when I read your review! Haha), and denna5 for reviewing!

Paige clomped down the stairs to the downstairs bathroom and knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" Phoebe's voice rang in response.

"Hurry up, Phoebe! Chris's hogging the upstairs bathroom and I have a life too!"

Phoebe opened the door and Paige rushed in. "Your welcome!" Phoebe yelled at her younger half-sister as Paige shut the door. She went into the sunroom and found Wyatt sitting in his playpen.

"Hey, kiddo!" she exclaimed gleefully, picking up her nephew. "Where's your Mom?" Wyatt stared his green eyes at Phoebe, before orbing himself and her upwards. They reappeared in front of Piper's bedroom door.

Phoebe glanced at her watch. It's digital numbers blared 10:37 am. "Piper never sleeps past 9… even when she's sick…" Phoebe knocked on Piper's door. "Piper! Are you okay?"

Piper's Room

Piper rolled over at the sound of her sister knocking and yelling. She sleepily opened her eyes. Her clock shown 10:38 am. "I'm fine, Phoebe!" she yelled back at her sister as Leo rolled over to face her.

"Good morning, Piper," Leo said. Piper climbed out of bed, a sheet wrapped around her, and headed for her dresser. "Morning, Leo," she said as she haphazardly tossed clothes out of her dresser.

Hallway

"Well, Piper, I have Wyatt. He must have orbed himself downstairs or something," Phoebe called. Piper returned an "okay" and Phoebe carried Wyatt back downstairs.

Piper's Bedroom

Leo climbed out of bed and immediately began searching for his clothes. An uneasy silence followed.

"Its weird…" Piper said, pulling on a shirt. "Us being married and separated and back together again… and how you're an Elder…" She paused. "Wait, won't you get in trouble?" She turned to face Leo.

"I already am," he replied. "I know… I'll resign as an Elder – return to being a whitelighter…"

Piper smiled. "You'd do that?"

"Anything for you, Piper," Leo pulled on his shirt. "I'll be back… don't tell your sisters about last night yet, okay?"

"Wasn't planning on it," Piper said. Leo nodded and orbed out. Piper straightened her hair, threw on some make-up, and headed downstairs.


	6. Your Attention, Please

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

Thanks to iwhsgirl, piper wyatt-halliwell 1973 (Aww! Thanks for the kind words!), Riku and Sora Forever (No problem hun! Glad I could make your day better. It helps my day when I read it helped someone else's day! Yay!), X3, buffspike, and Tera for reviewing!! This one is for you reviewers out there!

Just to let you all know, the reason I update so much, so fast, is because I am going on a three-week trip to Europe and I will not have computer access for those three weeks. I leave June 15th, and I want to finish my story before then, because three-week cliffhangers SUCK!

Chapter 6

Piper entered the kitchen, where Paige was preparing breakfast. "Glad you could make it."

Piper smiled uneasily. "Sorry, overslept."

Phoebe glanced at Piper. "Piper, you NEVER sleep past 9."

Piper gulped. "Umm… must have been the morning sickness… speaking of which… seems to be better."

Chris came down the stairs. He quickly glanced at Piper. She remained emotionless. He grabbed a plate and began eating. "What's up?" he asked.

"Piper just said her morning sickness seems to be gone," Phoebe said to Chris. He smiled.

"That's great," he said. "At least Mini Me has hopefully decided to be nice now, eh, Mom?"

Piper laughed. "You still give me the occasional kidney shot." She took Wyatt's food from Phoebe and began feeding him.

Leo orbed in. "Hey, all. Piper, need to talk, out there." He motioned outside of the kitchen. Piper handed the baby food back to Phoebe and left with Leo to the living room.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry and fear growing inside of her as they stopped at the landing of the stairs.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is right," he grinned. "They let me resign. They say they see now that my family needs me."

"That's wonderful!" Piper exclaimed as she hugged Leo. "Just… how we going to break everything… to them?"

"I don't know…" Leo trailed off. "Just come out and break it to them?" Piper nodded. She led him back into the kitchen.

Leo cleared his throat. "I, umm, have an announcement to make." He got the family's full attention. "I have resigned from Elder status."

Phoebe's jaw dropped, along with Paige's, and Chris stared with a mixture of hopeful happiness. Leo nodded, mostly to Chris.

Piper spoke up. "And I – we – have an announcement. We're not splitting up anymore. Last night, we had a long talk about us… our kids'… life… and we realized we still felt the love for each other. We're still married." Phoebe jumped up and hugged Piper in joy. Paige followed and hugged her as well. Chris came over and spoke quietly Leo.

"Thanks, Dad," he murmured.

"Anytime, son," Leo softly replied as the family celebrated.

"I'll go call Darryl and Sheila," Paige announced, leaving the rambunctious kitchen. Piper scooped Wyatt into her arms and her and Leo cradled their first-born. Phoebe ran off to e-mail Elise to tell her she'd be working from home.

Chris stood off to the side from his parents, deciding not to intrude on their happy moment. Piper looked up and saw uneasy Chris. "Come here, Chris." She beckoned for him to come closer. He walked over and stood next to his parents.

"Thank you, Chris," Piper said happily. Chris blushed and nodded. Paige came back into the kitchen.

"Sheila and Darryl are thrilled," she said, excitement prevalent in her voice. Piper smiled a reply. Phoebe came into the kitchen.

"You know… I think it would be a good idea for the four of you to sit down… have a nice chat…" Phoebe said. "I'll disappear if you want." She motioned to the laptop in her hands, where her message had not yet been sent.

"I can be gone too…" Paige spoke up.

Piper and Leo exchanged glances, then looked to Chris. "What do you think?" Leo asked him.

"Okay," Chris said after a moment of playing with the idea. "Family talk might be a good idea." Phoebe erased her message and closed her laptop. She scooped up her keys and coat.

"I'll be back around three," she said. Piper waved Phoebe goodbye.

"Anything we need?" Paige asked as soon as Phoebe had left, motioning to the refrigerator. Piper shook her head. "Well then, I guess I'll be… somewhere… doing something… maybe shopping for some new clothes for baby Chris?" Piper nodded and Chris looked away at the mention of his tiny counterpart. Paige grabbed her purse and coat and left the Manor.

"So… lets go to the living room?" Piper asked. Chris nodded and they headed for the living room, Leo carrying Wyatt. They sat down, Chris in the recliner facing Piper, Leo, and Wyatt on the couch.

"So… Chris… lets start with basics?" Piper asked. Chris shrugged. "What is your full name?"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell," Chris replied.

"And why did we name you that?" asked Leo.

"Christopher was the name of your father, dad," smiled Chris. "And Perry… I'm not really sure where that came from."

Piper and Leo nodded. "What year are you from, in the future?" Leo asked.

"2027," Chris replied.

"Do you know who turns Wyatt?" Piper asked. Chris looked into his mother's eyes. The memory of Piper's death came flooding back.

Enter Memory

"Wyatt… how could you?" Piper had asked weakly.

"You don't love me. You say you do, but I know better. It's all about power now, mother. Love loses in the battle against power. Goodbye, mother." He dropped the energy ball on Piper.

Exit Memory

Chris screamed and fell off the chair, hitting the floor with a horrifying thud. Leo and Piper immediately rushed down beside Chris, who was holding his head and panting. Leo applied his tingly touch to Chris' head wound. Chris remained on the floor, slowly opening his eyes, trying to blink away the tears.

Wyatt orbed off the couch onto the floor next to Chris. He placed a tiny hand on Chris' face, wiping away the tears. Chris smiled at his older brother as his breathing slowed and returned to normal.

"Are you okay, Chris?" Piper asked her son.

"I am… now," Chris replied, smiling at Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled and said, "Kis!" as he pointed at Chris.

Piper and Leo smiled as Chris sat up, scooping Wyatt into his arms. "Yep, that's me," he grinned. Chris climbed back into the chair with Wyatt, and Piper and Leo sat back down on the couch.

"What happened?" Piper asked as soon as order had been restored. Chris avoided eye contact with her.

"I…" he froze up. _'Should I tell them? Should I tell them that every night I cry myself to sleep with that horrible memory?'_

"Chris, come over here," Leo said, scooting to the far end of the couch so Chris and Wyatt could sit between him and Piper. Chris reluctantly sat between his parents. Leo took Wyatt back into his arms.

"If you don't want to tell us, you don't have to," Leo said, "Its your choice."

Chris thought for a moment. "I can't… I can't tell you," he murmured. "But… maybe I could show you. With a spell."

Piper and Leo looked at their son with interest.

"Let Mom and Dad see, my very worst memory, from my point of view, so they will understand too," Chris recited. White lights shot out of his head into Piper and Leo's, and they viewed Chris' memory.


	7. Explaining The Future

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

Thanks to my only reviewer, piper wyatt-halliwell 1973! Don't forget R&R please! Thanks!

Chapter 7

After a few minutes, the memory ended. Chris shuddered, his vision clouding up. Piper opened her eyes and hugged Chris. Leo hugged Wyatt.

They sat in silence, Chris sniffling gently, with Piper still hugging him and Leo holding Wyatt.

"I've had to live… with that memory, for all these years… every night, coming back to haunt me… that's why I came back to save Wyatt: to save you in the process, Mom."

Piper hugged Chris, thinking about what she saw. Wyatt yawned.

"I'll take Wyatt up… be right back," Leo said, orbing himself and Wyatt out.

Chris stroked his mothers hair, the hair he inherited. "Mom… that's not going to be your future… I'm going to make sure of that."

Piper nodded. "I'm so sorry you had to see that," Chris added. Piper shrugged.

"You had to get it out… that's understandable," she said. Chris hung his head. "Is that why you've been so distant from me? Knowing what happens to me in the future, and not wanting to get close, just to end up losing me again?"

Chris looked into his mothers' eyes. "Yes. That's exactly what I thought." Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Chris. You know me. I'm not going down without a fight." Chris and Piper smiled. "So stop your worrying. Everything is going to be just fine."

Leo orbed back in. "Wyatt's asleep," he said. "Must have been up all night or something." Piper gave Leo a Look. Chris raised his eyebrows and scrunched up his nose. Piper blushed and Leo cleared his throat. He sat down next to Chris.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Chris said.

"Erm, anyway…" Leo said.

"So you guys are back together, for good?" Chris asked hopefully.

"We sure hope so," Leo said, reaching behind Chris to touch Piper. She smiled.

"Anything else you guys want to know?" Chris asked. Piper and Leo thought for a moment.

"Were we good parents?" asked Leo.

"You were the best," Chris cheerfully. "Dad, you almost lost your life to a darklighter when I was seven, protecting your family. And Mom, you were always trying to help us out in any way you could." Piper and Leo smiled. Chris looked away. "I'm sorry… it's very hard for me… to remember all these nice memories when I keep having bad ones coming back to haunt me…" He shook his head.

"Oh, honey…" cooed Piper as she stroked Chris' hair.

A jingle rang throughout the Manor. "Go on, Dad," Chris said. "Sounds important."

"But this was supposed to be family time…" Leo said.

"Go on, Dad. I don't mind. We don't want them getting any more angry with us then they probably already are with you two." Leo looked at Chris uncertainly before orbing out through the ceiling.

"I'm scared, Mom," Chris murmured. Piper raised an eyebrow in his direction. "What if I fail? What if Wyatt still turns evil, the world turns evil, you die…"

"Stop, Chris," Piper commanded firmly. "We're not going to let that happen. None of it."

Chris nodded his head, still unsure of his mother's words.

The phone rang. Chris jumped up to get it, as Piper was not as mobile as she used to be while pregnant.

"Hello?" Chris answered the phone.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"Hey, Aunt Phoebe. What's up?" he replied.

"I was just checking up on you guys… I got my column done early and I have nothing to do. Wondering if it was okay if I came home."

"Sure… well, let me ask Mom," Chris put his hand over the receiver. "Mom, Aunt Phoebe wants to know if she can come home yet?"

"I don't see why not," Piper replied. Chris relayed the message to Phoebe.

"Okay. Be home in a few!" she cheered, and the dial tone followed. He hung the phone back up and sat back down next to his Mom.

Leo orbed in and sat down. "The Elders were really surprised at our sudden change of heart toward each other. They thought it may have been demonic or something." Piper laughed.

"Sounds like them," she laughed. Chris smiled.

"Oh, Dad, Aunt Phoebe is on her way home. She just called," Chris said. Leo nodded.

The three sat in silence and Chris' mind wandered back to another memory…

Enter Chris' Memory

Chris, age 12, stood in the hallway behind Wyatt's bedroom door, which was a corner of the attic where Leo had built a wall around it to make a small room. He listened closely to the muffled voices coming through the cracks between the door and the frame.

"Join up with me… and we'll rule the world," Wyatt exclaimed.

"Join up with YOU?" a demon asked. "A child?"

The demon screamed, and smoke billowed out from under the door. "Any questions?" Wyatt asked. Several voices murmured no. "Good. So you are all with me?" The voices murmured yes. "Good. Lets keep it that way, shall we? Or maybe you'll end up like your friend: another scorch mark on my floor. Leave me." Wyatt paced his room for a moment, then orbed next to Chris, startling him.

"Oh, Wyatt! Hey," Chris said nervously.

"Hello, Chris. What were you doing?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh umm… just coming to see if you wanted to… erm, play?" Chris covered up. Wyatt's eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at his younger brother.

"You tell Mom, or anybody for that matter, and you'll wish you were dead," Wyatt growled. Chris trembled as Wyatt orbed out.

Wyatt had always scared Chris. His older brother had so much influence over him…

Exit Chris' Memory

Present-day Chris shuddered. Leo and Piper turned to him worried and curious.

"Just another memory," he shrugged.

"You okay?" Piper asked. Chris gulped and shook the memory away.

"I'm fine," he said stubbornly. Leo and Piper exchanged worried glances.

"Well, I'm going to go make a sandwich," Leo said, standing up. Piper followed him silently into the kitchen.


	8. Worries About Chris

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

Thanks to my reviewers! I may not post an update tomorrow, because of impending finals, so... enjoy a kinda-short chapter! Lol.

Chapter 8

"I'm worried about him, Piper," Leo said as they entered the kitchen. "Spazzing like that after remembering something… must have had a terrible childhood…"

Piper dropped her gaze to the floor. "When you went to see what the Elders wanted, he told me he was scared that he wouldn't be able to save Wyatt…"

Leo walked over and hugged Piper. "At least we're getting him to open up, so we'll know what to expect later on… and so he doesn't bottle up his emotions anymore."

The front door opened and Phoebe came walking into the kitchen. "Hey lovebirds," Phoebe joked as she walked by the still-embraced Piper and Leo. Piper did her trademark laughing glare at Phoebe. "So what's new with the future life of big Chris?"

"He's had a terrible life… he keeps crying after going through memories…" Piper trailed off. "We were trying to think of some way to help him."

"He's afraid he'll fail at saving Wyatt," Leo added.

"He even showed us a memory of his… my death…" Piper sighed. Phoebe stepped up to Piper, placed a hand on Piper's shoulder, and was thrown into a premonition.

"Lets hope Phoebe can help," Leo murmured as he and Piper watched Phoebe in a premonition.

After a minute, Phoebe's eyes opened. They were wet with forming tears. "Poor Chris!" she practically shouted. She rushed into the living room and gave him a hug, Leo and Piper following.

"Umm, hi?" Chris said uncertainly of Phoebe's reaction as she squeezed him tightly.

"Err… Phoebe kinda saw my death through a premonition," Piper filled him in. Chris 'oh'ed. Phoebe straightened and calmed herself.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled at the ceiling. Paige orbed in, a couple bags in her hands. "Family meeting."

Leo, Piper, and Chris immediately began to fill Paige and Phoebe in on all the details.

Paige nodded. "So… what are we going to do?"

"Not sure yet," Piper replied. She looked over to Chris, who had fallen asleep on the couch. She motioned to her sisters and Leo to look at Chris, and they all smiled.

In dreamland, Chris fell headfirst into another memory.

Enter Chris' Memory

Chris, 14, wandered pointlessly around the Halliwell Manor. He walked into his bedroom, the old closet nursery, and closed the door. A few minutes later, Phoebe knocked on the door. She walked in.

"Hey, Chris," she smiled. Chris cocked his head. She was not acting like herself. Immediately, Phoebe morphed into Wyatt.

"Hello, Wyatt," Chris muttered. "I didn't fall for it."

"You did for a minute," Wyatt mused.

"What do you want, Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"You know why I'm here, Christopher. You almost spilled to Aunt Phoebe today. That's unacceptable." Wyatt flicked his wrist and Chris floated in the air, clawing at the invisible telekinetic hands squeezing his neck. "You don't tell anyone about any of this, remember?" He tightened his grip on Chris. After a minute of struggling, Wyatt let go and Chris fell back onto his bed, panting and rubbing his neck.

"Are we clear?" Wyatt asked.

"I hate you," Chris spat. "I hate you. I'll stop you."

Wyatt laughed. "You, stop ME? Ha, nobody can stop me. It's too late."

"I'll find a way," Chris sneered. Wyatt grinned at his younger brother's spunkiness.

"I've taught you well, no? You can try all you want to avenge Mum's death, but you know what the outcome will be. It's too late for that bitch. The only thing she ever did good for us was have us." Wyatt stepped closer to Chris. "Christopher, if you would just stop fighting and join me, we could have the whole world, all to ourselves! We're the most powerful beings made. Join forces, and the world is ours. As brothers."

Chris glared at Wyatt. "I'll never join evil."

"Petty Chris. You think your resistance is cute. It's futile. Even as we speak, my minions are killing off the remaining good witches. You'll never win. Now, just join me, and everything will be okay." Wyatt held out his hand to Chris.

Time seemed to stand still. Wyatt had always been Chris' best friend, closer than a brother. They had been through everything together. Chris still could not believe that Wyatt had chose evil over the good that all their ancestors had fought to preserve in the Halliwell line.

"Never," Chris spat. "NEVER!"

"Fine!" Wyatt spat back, his rage growing. He flicked his wrist, and before Chris could react, he was telekinetically flung out the bedroom window. He soared through the air, landing with a sickening crunch on the pavement below. Chris lay unconscious on the driveway.

Exit Chris' Memory

A/N: Don't forget to review! It boosts my low confidence, and gives me more ideas for this story! Tell me what you like/don't like about my story! (Preferably like haha) Thanks a ton!!


	9. Fears, Tears, and a Baby

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

Thanks to Aldrea7 (I mainly used 'Christopher' because of how grown-up and influential it sounds. Hee), buffspike, Ligia Elena (THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE CRITICSM! I like your idea for the flashbacks, and I used them in this chapter. Thanks!), Melissa (sorry, not planning on Little Chris for this story, its too early in the pregnancy, but I can try), DrewFullerFan4Life (Drew Fuller rocks!), and Undisclosed for reviewing! Woo! Made my crappy day a bit better!

Lucky people, I got done studying early and hopped on here to make you all happy. So have a nice day, ya'hear? Heh. Sorry, had to throw that in. Hehe!

Chapter 9

In the present, Piper watched Chris fret on the couch, moaning. Leo and the sisters knelt down next to Chris, trying to shake him awake. Finally, Chris opened his eyes, panting and covered in a cold sweat.

"Another memory?" Piper asked. Chris nodded shakily, still catching his breath. Piper hugged her son.

"I'm scared, Mom," Chris sobbed on Piper's shoulder. "It's like my past is coming back to torment me." Piper looked with sorrow up at Leo.

"I'll go check the Book…" Phoebe said. Paige nodded and both ran up the stairs. Piper and Leo exchanged glances. Chris struggled to sit up. Piper headed for the kitchen for a cold drink for her son.

Leo gently brushed Chris' hair back out of his face. Chris smiled at his father. "I'm so happy you and Mom are back together."

Leo smiled and remembered the night before, when Piper and himself and re-confessed their love for each other. Chris hugged his father. "I'm so sorry about… everything." Leo hugged his son back.

Piper entered from the kitchen and handed Chris a glass of cold water. He quickly began to drink it.

Wyatt orbed in from upstairs and landed on Chris' stomach. "Hey, buddy!" Chris laughed. "I guess you want to play?" Wyatt giggled.

Paige and Phoebe came down the stairs. "Nothing in the Book that would help with what we want," Paige said. "Unless you want us to totally erase those memories?" Chris quickly shot that idea down. Erasing his memories would be like taking his life away.

"Maybe we could make a spell to make it so I could at least control my memories and view the horrible ones only when I want to, instead of them bombarding me whenever they please," Chris suggested. Phoebe immediately sat down with a pencil and paper. Chris looked into Wyatt's eyes and was thrown into another memory.

Chris stood at his favorite spot in the city; it was his and Bianca's. He was 19. He looked over the city he had once loved, the one that Wyatt had destroyed. Bianca was standing next to him, surveying the damage Wyatt had caused.

Chris sighed. A probe soared over their heads, as if waiting for them to use magic. Wyatt ruled the city and most of the country. He was waiting… waiting for a chance to rule the world. He wanted Chris at his side, for them to rule together.

Wyatt orbed in. "Hello Chris, Bianca," he sneered in his cocky way. Chris nodded and tried to keep his gaze from Wyatt. "Don't ignore me, Chris. You know what I'm here for."

"Wyatt, I haven't changed my mind," Chris muttered, keeping his gaze away from his older brother. Bianca went and held onto Chris.

"It's useless to resist, Christopher," Wyatt growled, his voice dangerously low. "You know we're stronger together. The only reason I've let you and your useless girlfriend live is in hopes of you to join me. Together, we can be the strongest force of magic ever. We can rule the world together, Chris." Wyatt waved his hand, and the scene changed. Everything appeared peaceful and back in order. Hordes of people rushed over to the three, asking if they could help in any way, offering to feed them and pamper them. Chris rolled his eyes.

"You know that I know your projections will never come true," Chris murmured. Wyatt waved his hand and the scene changed back to normal, with the rubble and destruction prevalent. "Just leave us alone."

Wyatt snarled and threw an energy ball at Chris, who orbed himself and Bianca out before it hit. He reappeared in the same place.

"I'll save you, Wyatt," Chris declared. "And if I can't save you, I'll kill you." Chris and Bianca orbed out, with Wyatt warily watching the orb trail.

Chris opened his eyes in the present to find baby Wyatt staring at him curiously. "Hey, buddy."

"Another memory?" Piper asked. Chris nodded.

"Wyatt must be really mean for you to be screaming so much," Phoebe said. Baby Wyatt perked up.

"Not you, buddy," Chris laughed. "Big Wyatt." He handed Wyatt to Piper and sat up. "Not really… we were best friends… until he turned." Silence followed. "Well, I hope you guys think of something soon to help me. This huge rush of emotions is killing me." He rubbed his forehead with his palm.

"Aww…" Piper whispered as she hugged Chris. He let her hug him for a moment.

"Okay, all this lovey-dovey stuff, not helping." Piper laughed and let him go. Wyatt shivered and fussed.

"I'll take Wyatt back upstairs," Paige said, picking him up. Wyatt shook his head and orbed back onto Chris' chest. He held out his hand over Chris' forehead, and a blue glow was emitted from his little palm. The girls and Leo gasped, and a smile spread across Chris' face.

"I forgot… all about that," he murmured, grinning. "One of Wyatt's powers. He hasn't used it in ages."

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"It brings peace to troubled people. Helps them, say, move on from tragic events and such. We never gave it a name, though. He rarely used it." The glow faded from Wyatt's palm. The infant giggled. Chris smiled. "Thanks, buddy."

Piper sat down facing Chris. "Umm… would you mind telling us about his other powers? Or would that mess up the future too much?"

Chris looked into the faces of his mom, aunts, and dad before looking at Wyatt. "Well… you know of the basic ones… Orbing, healing, shield, telekinetic orbing…" Piper nodded. "Continue."

"Well… in my future, it may not turn out the same, but he also ends up manifesting telekinesis, glamouring, premonitions, and cyrokinesis."

"What's cyrokinesis?" asked Piper.

"Cyrokinesis: Ability to make objects colder, like your freezing power, only literally," Paige said. Chris nodded.

"And I have the opposite of cyrokinesis: pyrokinesis. The ability to heat things up. Oh, and mom, when my body erupts into flame when I'm 5, DON'T come running closer to me." Piper raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, it's the beginning of my pyrokinesis power. The body erupts into flame. It doesn't hurt me, though. Later I learn to control it. And when Wyatt first gets his cyrokinesis, he turns to ice, but only for a little while. We both learn to control it."

The sisters and Leo exchanged glances. "Okay… so, is that all of Wyatt's powers?" Piper stuttered.

"All of his GOOD powers," Chris murmured. Piper chose to ignore Chris' last comment.

"What about your powers?" she asked.

"My main power is telekinesis… but I also have orbing, levitation, pyrokinesis, molecular combustion, and stasis."

"Neither of you got empathy?" Phoebe asked, looking downhearted.

"That was one thing neither of us understood. We inherited practically every other power, except empathy," Chris replied.

Phoebe stared curiously at her future nephew. Wyatt began to fuss once again. "He's hungry," Chris immediately noted. He handed Wyatt back to Piper, who left with him to the kitchen.

"I'm going to study up on cyrokinesis and pyrokinesis," Paige said. She ran up the stairs to the attic. Leo glanced at the ceiling. "Elders," he said, and orbed out, leaving just Phoebe and Chris in the room.

Chris immediately put his head in his hands and sighed. Phoebe sat down next to him.

"Why are you telling us all of this stuff?" she asked. Chris looked up at her, and she noticed fear in his eyes.

"Wyatt," he said simply. "Future Wyatt. He's smart. He's had lots of time to recuperate and plan. I wouldn't be surprised if he's working on breaking the protection spells I put on the house, considering his Book has 20 years on ours…" Phoebe held her hands up.

"Woah! Slow down! So, you think future Wyatt may be coming back for you soon?" Chris nodded. "And you put enchantments on the house?" Chris nodded again.

"Well, I knew they wouldn't be able to stop him, but at least they are probably slowing him down," Chris replied. "You guys think I'm good with magic? Take my skills, and double them. Wyatt is REALLY good. You guys gave him extra training then me."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"He was the special 'Twice-Blessed Child'," Chris sighed. "He was the prophecy, the special kid, and I was the other one. The one in the shadows. Which was fine by me, don't get me wrong. I have never liked being the center of attention, but it was still a little irritating when other magical creatures recognized Wyatt before me."

Phoebe looked into her nephew's eyes. "No wonder you're both so neurotic." Chris glared at her. "Sorry," she laughed. "Just trying to lighten the mood." Chris rolled his eyes and stared into his palms.

"Every day… every day, I wonder, 'Is today the day? Is today the day Wyatt comes back for me?'"

"How do you know he's coming back for you?" Phoebe asked. "He might have changed his mind–"

"He's my brother. I've known him all my life. I'm almost positive he's after me," Chris replied.

The two sat in silence. Phoebe cleared her throat. "Umm… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but… you know when I found out about you being Wyatt's brother?" Chris nodded, curious by Phoebe's uncertainty in her speech. "Well, I found out by going on a vision quest. And… when I saw you and Wyatt, older… I… saw myself, pregnant."

Chris nodded solemnly and didn't reply, catching Phoebe's attention. "Oh no…"

"I figured you'd ask me about that eventually… I knew it was coming… Remember, this is my future, and it may have changed, but… you got pregnant with a girl. But, during delivery, there was problems and she… didn't make it." Phoebe nodded, trying to swallow the bombshell. "But we may have already changed that!" Chris added, trying to comfort Phoebe. She nodded numbly, not really listening.

Piper re-entered the living room, the toddler in one arm. She looked at Phoebe. "Okay, spill."

Chris looked at Phoebe and TKed a Kleenex to her. "You get yourself back together, Aunt Phoebe. I'll explain to Piper." He escorted the concerned Piper into the hallway.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Well, when at the Magic School, Phoebe went on a vision quest," Chris explained. "That's how she found out about me being yours. And when on that quest, she saw herself pregnant, with a girl." Piper's jaw dropped. "But in my future, during delivery… the baby didn't make it."

"Poor Phoebe…" Piper murmured. She handed Wyatt off to Chris and waddled into the living room. Chris and Wyatt watched from the doorway as Paige orbed in, the Book in hand.

Chris stared uncertainly into Wyatt's eyes. "I'm going to take Wyatt to the park to play," he called into the room. Piper nodded in his direction. Chris fetched Wyatt's coat and a toy, and orbed the two of them out.


	10. The Madness of The Wyatt

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

Thanks to everybody that reviewed… sorry I can't remember usernames… heh. Ah well. Enjoy!!

Chapter 10

Chris and Wyatt orbed in behind a tree. Seeing that the park was deserted, he sat Wyatt down in the grass.

"Okay, Wyatt, come out," Chris said in a bored voice. Wyatt flared white and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man was suddenly sitting next to the toddler. He frowned.

"How'd you know it was me?" the man asked.

"You didn't manifest that calming power until you were six, Wyatt," Chris stated plainly.

"Aren't you going to say 'hello, favorite older brother!'?" Wyatt asked, pouting.

"What do you want, Wyatt?" Chris growled, as if he suddenly realized that his brother's presence was a bad thing.

"Is it so wrong for me to visit my favorite little brother and my favorite little self?" Wyatt grinned, eyes flashing. He reached out to pat his little self, but little Wyatt threw up his force field. Big Wyatt grinned.

"Go home," Chris snarled. He reached out to little Wyatt, who dropped his shield to allow his older-younger brother in. Chris glared at big Wyatt. "Good-bye." Chris and little Wyatt orbed out. Big Wyatt grinned at his little brother's determination.

"I taught you well, Christopher, but you'll still join me," he sneered. Big Wyatt orbed out.

Chris and baby Wyatt orbed into the living room. The girls and Leo were conversing quietly. "Wyatt is coming! Get ready! He possessed his little self and we didn't know it. He's on his way."

Big Wyatt orbed in. "Come on, Christopher, its time to go home!" He flicked his wrist, and Chris, baby Wyatt still in hand, went flying across the room. Baby Wyatt orbed himself and Chris out before they hit the wall, and the two reappeared next to the girls. Chris handed baby Wyatt to Piper. He positioned himself in front of the Charmed Ones, arms spread to protect them.

"I'm not going, Wyatt," Chris growled. "I swore to you I'd save you, and if I can't save you, I'll stop you."

Wyatt raised his eyebrow in a classic Piper fashion. "Oh, really? Oh, yes. That was touching, wasn't it?" Wyatt's voice held mockery." Did you like the flashbacks to reality I gave you?" Chris' jaw dropped. "It's time to go home, Chris."

Chris angrily flung his arm, throwing a pyrotelekinetic fireball at Wyatt, who dissolved it with his shimmery shield, now in a handheld version. He retaliated with cyrotelekinetic ice spears, which pierced Chris' stomach and lodged, the bloody ends sticking out of his back. Piper screamed and Chris collapsed on the floor.

A/N: Ooo! Cliffhanger! I think I'll just leave it at that for today… He he he…


	11. The Power of Love

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

Thanks to buffspike, Riku and Sora Forever, Aldrea7, GageLuisSodabemine, and X3 for reviewing! Heh. I bet you all hate me for that cliffhanger. Hehe.

And all of a sudden, my confidence in this story has dropped to zero. I guess because it's my first full fic, I'm worried people won't like it. So… if you don't like it… Sorry? Ummm… I guess I'll keep updating but… yeah. I'll go hide in my little corner now.

Chapter 11

Wyatt looked surprised at what he had done. Leo knelt to heal Chris, but Wyatt roughly pushed his father away. Wyatt gently telekinetically removed the spears and began to heal his brother. Phoebe looked at her future nephew and saw something she didn't expect: regret.

Chris sat up, rubbing his head, the wound healed. He noticed Wyatt standing above him and gritted his teeth.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked, reaching out to help Chris up. Knowing that was as close as Wyatt would get to an apology, he took his brother's outstretched hand and stood up.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Christopher," Wyatt murmured. "But you know that when we're together, we can have anything we want."

"Not when you're evil, we can't," Chris retaliated, backing toward Piper.

Wyatt appeared genuinely hurt. "Chris… I can change… I can be good… we can restore order to the future…"

Chris snorted. "Don't use your powers to try to woe me into going with you. I'm beyond your childish games. And don't try to feed me that crap that me joining you now and making the world beautiful again will somehow make it okay that you killed all those innocents, for no reason!"

Wyatt glared at Chris, who was red in the face.

"Why did you turn, Wyatt? Why did you betray three hundred years of Halliwell Legacy? Mom and Dad gave practically everything for you, and you throw it back in their faces!" Chris' voice rose with every sentence. He charged madly at Wyatt, yelling and carrying a fireball on the way.

Wyatt's eyes widened, but with the flick of a finger, Chris was hanging harmlessly in the air. Chris growled and orbed himself down, fireball still in hand.

"You betrayed the family, Wyatt," Chris snarled, his tone deathly low. "You betrayed the world, the force of good, Great-Grams P, Grandma P, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Mom, Dad… and me. Why, Wyatt?"

Piper and Leo were holding baby Wyatt between them, both sobbing. Phoebe and Paige had both teared up.

"I… I never meant to betray you, Chris," Wyatt said slowly. "I-"

"Then why did you!?" Chris yelled.

"Let him explain, Chris," Paige said quietly. Wyatt nodded to her.

"I never wanted it to be this way," Wyatt said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "They forced me. They made me do bad things. I never wanted to. And after I had regained control of myself, and my whole family was dead, and you hated me… my only friends were demons. So… I sank back into evil. And with no Charmed Ones to stop evil, it took over the city. They forced me to control the city… in exchange for your well-being, Chris. I kept trying to get you to join me, because I knew that if we were back together, Charmed blood and brotherly bond intact, we could rid of the evil and restore order. I'm so sorry, Chris." Wyatt fell to his knees in tears, his body trembling with sobs.

The Charmed Ones, unsure of whether to comfort Wyatt or not, in case of an illusion, turned to Chris, who immediately scampered over to his older brother, knowing Wyatt's emotions were no illusion. Chris threw his arms around Wyatt, and the sobbing brothers embraced.

A black shadow eased itself out of Wyatt. A blue portal appeared on the ceiling, and the shadow was sucked in. The portal disappeared as Wyatt and Chris released each other.

"Wyatt… you're okay," Chris grinned, his cheeks glistening with tears. He helped his brother up, and Wyatt shakily sat on the couch, Chris next to him. Wyatt wiped his brow.

"Okay, time for an explanation," Piper said, easing herself onto the sofa across the coffee table from the boys. Leo sat down next to her, baby Wyatt in his arms. Phoebe and Paige pulled up chairs next to Piper and Leo, facing Chris and Wyatt.

[A/N: I rewrote this following part six times and I'm STILL not happy with it! Grr!]

"Okay… well… the evil is gone. The shadow was the evil in me." Wyatt breathed. "It possessed me. Made me do evil things. Took me over." He shuddered at the memories. "It left me… because Chris showed me that he can still care about me, even though I ruined his life. He showed me love again."

"Your power comes from your emotions," Chris recited the famous phrase. "With such a brotherly bond, along with good energy, the evil was flushed out." He patted Wyatt on the shoulder.

Big Wyatt looked at his little self. "But we're not out of the red yet. Little me will still be turned unless we change the present to alter the future."

The Charmed Ones nodded in agreement. "Wyatt, you said a 'They' forced you to do evil. Who is 'They'?"

Wyatt sighed. "You'd never believe me."

"Tell us anyway, so we can help," Piper said. Wyatt nodded obediently.

"Gideon and his demon followers," Wyatt murmured in a barely audible whisper. Jaws dropped all around.

"_Gideon!?"_ Leo echoed in shock. "But… he always wanted to help me! He was my mentor!"

"I know, err… Dad," Wyatt tested the word. "Let me explain. He thought it was unsafe that I was born. One little being with so much power could possibly tip the scale toward evil. So, he kidnapped me and prepared to kill me with the help of his demon minions. But, his evil followers turned on him when he had his back turned, and planted a seed of evil in me, having foreseen a rise of evil power. You all saved me, and you were unaware of the evil ever so slowly growing inside of me. That's how I turned."

"So… if we get rid of the cause before the effect…" Phoebe started.

"Then the effect will never happen!" Paige finished.

"Wait, so you're wanting to kill my old mentor?" Leo exclaimed. Phoebe and Paige nodded. "First off, he's an Elder. You can't just go around killing Elders. Second, he was my mentor! He means a lot to me."

"Leo, he's going to try to kill your son!" Piper exclaimed. "It will kill all of us in the end. And make little Chris' life miserable." She gently took Leo's hand and placed it on her stomach, where little Chris promptly kicked. Realization hit Leo, and he nodded.

"Let's go, then," he said, sad but certain of his decision.

"Wait," Chris said. "As soon as the timeline is changed, Wyatt's and my memories will change. I don't know if I want to forget." He looked to Wyatt.

He thought for a moment. "I want to remember everything. Like, have two sets of memories."

Chris nodded. "Me too." He smiled. "Let old and new, bond like glue. Old memories set in stone, never to be gone." Wyatt and Chris both breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly.

"I think it worked," Wyatt said.

"Only one way to find out," Paige winked. The family swirled upwards as a sea of orbs.


	12. Confronting The Elders

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

Thanks to Aldrea7 for reviewing my last chapter! Thanks, Aldrea, I hope these next few chapters are good. Heh. I guess writers can be really critical of themselves.

Chapter 12

The group reappeared in the shininess of the Heavens, aka "Up There". Several Elders immediately turned to stare.

"Leo, you know you are not supposed to bring your mortal family up here!" yelled an Elder. "They can be enough of a hassle as it is, without them up here!"

Piper glared angrily through gritted teeth. She flipped up her hands, but Phoebe grabbed them before the Elder could explode. "Don't, Piper," Phoebe whispered. She let go of Piper.

"And who is your, err, 'friend' that is holding the child?" added the Elder, golden robe swishing as he turned to eye Wyatt.

"I'm Wyatt," he beamed. "How ya doin', Kirk?"

Kirk stuttered, mystified. "W-Wyatt?"

"He's Wyatt, from the future," Paige clued in the bewildered Elder. "Just like Chris." Piper placed a meaningful hand on her stomach. Leo grinned sheepishly as what the Charmed Ones meant dawned on Kirk. His eyes widened.

"Let us go before the High Council, please," Leo said calmly. Kirk nodded numbly and telekinetically opened the large, elegant golden doors to the Elder meeting room.

Several hundred Elders were suspended in mid-air levitation meditation. Upon the Charmed Ones entering unexpectedly, several Elders fell out of levitation, landing on the shiny white floor. The rest calmly lowered themselves and helped their fallen comrades up.

"What is your mortal family doing here, Leo?" Gideon asked scornfully. He eyed Wyatt. Wyatt growled and rolled his free hand into a fist, for he was holding baby Wyatt in the other arm.

"We have a bone to pick with you, Gideon," Piper replied plainly. Gideon looked surprised.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. "And who is the man, holding the child?"

"Hey Gideon, its Wyatt," he laughed. "From the future. I'm Chris' brother too!" He laughed maniacally. Gideon's jaw hit the floor, and his eyes bugged out like a mouse caught in a mousetrap. He switched his bugged-out gaze from Wyatt to Chris to Piper, who had placed her hand on her stomach. Gideon's eyes, if possible, bugged out even more, along with the other Elders. He shot an accusatory glare at Leo.

"You impregnated Piper?" he asked. Leo grinned and nodded.

"Yep. And I'm damn proud of it, too," Leo replied. "She's my wife, and I'd give my wings – no, my life – to know that her and my sons were safe." He emphasized 'sons'. Chris and Wyatt exchanged grinning glances.

"In my future, you ruined our lives. You ruined the world, Gideon." Wyatt took a step toward Gideon, with baby Wyatt still in his arm. "We know about your plan."

"Imposturous!" Gideon spat. "Unbelievable! Leo! I can't believe you would sink to such a low, letting this man claiming to be Wyatt talk to me like this!"

Leo glared at Gideon. "He _is_ Wyatt. And I happen to believe him." Gideon looked aghast.

"We know… about you teaming up with demons, intent on killing little me. But let me tell you right now, Gideon… your demon 'alliances' turn on you." Wyatt's voice rose with emotion. "They planted a seed of evil in me, which slowly, over the course of a decade, turned me evil." He rolled up his left sleeve with his free hand to reveal a circle-shaped scar. "The seed turns me evil, the Elders banish you to hell, the city slowly goes to hell with the seed using me, my family is killed… all because of you!"

"I… well…" Gideon paused and glared at Wyatt. "You deserve to have died!"


	13. The Elder's Naïveté

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

Thanks to Aldrea7, buffspike, Melissa p, Faith, Mike, and X3 for reviewing my last chapter! This chapter adds to the suspense, and I hope you all like the one after this one! (Or, all of the chapters, heh) Enjoy!!

Chapter 13

Wyatt looked appalled, while the Charmed Ones and the other Elders appeared stunned.

Gideon's eyes glowed, for he was on a roll. "Allowing such a being of power to be born was suicide! It was only a matter of time before the brat turned evil! It was manifest destiny!"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes to slits. "No," he murmured defiantly. "It was not meant to be. You caused it. Chris and I were supposed to be the ultimate source of good magic, together. Until you messed with destiny!"

"You should not have been," he smirked, adding fuel to the fire.

Wyatt calmly held up his hand, and the familiar ice spears appeared, suspended in air above his palm. Gideon smirked and held up his hand, and a fireball appeared. Wyatt and Gideon stared at each other for a moment, before throwing their weapons.

"Wyatt! Evil!" Chris yelled to baby Wyatt. A shimmery blue shield immediately surrounded the baby and his older counterpart. Gideon dodged the ice spears and turned around to watch the Elders standing behind him scatter. The ice spears wedged into the far wall, as the fireball bounced off of Wyatt's shield. It hit Gideon from behind, making him explode into a million tiny blue and white orbs.

Wyatt's shimmery shield disappeared as Gideon reformed. He yelled out in anger. Another fireball went flying toward the Wyatt's, but baby Wyatt held up his tiny hand, and the fireball disappeared as Chris came flying out of nowhere, tackling Gideon to the ground.

Chris threw a punch, locking with Gideon's jaw. "You ruined our lives, and you show no remorse!?" he yelled, throwing another punch. He managed to get a third punch in before several Elders dragged him off of Gideon. An Elder helped Gideon up and healed his bleeding nose as Chris struggled to free himself from the Elders magically restraining him.

"Why did you heal him?" Chris roared, flinging his arm, trying to telekinetically free himself from the Elders restraining him.

"For all we know, you may be loonies!" exclaimed Aaron, the Elder that healed Gideon. "I would have never thought of the Charmed Ones to stoop so low, to, for some absurd reason, try to get rid of an Elder that has helped you all for so long."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "Elders have always been so naïve… that is what caused your downfall. I show no pity. I do admit, I was one to help evil take over." The Elders gasped. "I was under evil influence. The takeover was easy. They tricked you and took over. Helped to make me convert even more. Horrible, horrible times. Crime abundant. They forced me into the empire until I was a full convert, when I killed them off and took complete control." The Elders shook their heads, pitying Wyatt. "Since you all don't believe me… I'll just have to show you." He closed his eyes and shuddered, projecting his worst memories into the minds of the Elders.

The Charmed Ones, Leo, and Chris all stood in silence as Wyatt and the Elders viewed Wyatt's memories in their minds.


	14. How The Ball Bounces

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

Thanks to Aldrea7 (Haha flattery… mmm… will that get you anywhere? giggle) and buffspike for reviewing!

I'm thinking there is going to be 16 chapters in this story overall. I hope everyone will be pleased with the ending (I'm not yet, but I'm working on adding details!). Sad, yes, I know, but I plan on re-writing my story _The Power Of Four_ and possibly renaming it as well. Well, _Inny_way, enjoy!

Chapter 14

After several minutes, most of the Elders gasped as Wyatt opened his eyes, breaking the connection. He wiped his wet eyes. "See?" he asked the recovering Elders. "See what I mean? All of that, Gideon's fault."

Gideon turned to face his fellow Elders. "How do we know this kid isn't faking? Besides, how would he be able to remember things from when he was a year old?"

"A magical miracle," Wyatt answered. "Somehow, our powers cause us to remember everything we've ever experienced, after birth."

Chris had ceased his struggle, and the Elders had released him. He stood next to the Wyatt's. "Both good… and bad," he added. "Every demon, spell, person, word, thought, idea, experience…" He shuddered, remembering Bianca. Baby Wyatt lent his dead-eyed stare to his older-younger brother.

"The magic also causes thought sharing," Wyatt said. "When we were both young, and good, we could tell what the other was thinking or feeling. It caused many fights, I'll tell you that." He chuckled. "When I turned evil, the brotherly magic bond was broken. But now that I have been restored to good, the bond has been restored as well. The bond causes us to have many more powers between us. Thought projection being one of them."

Wyatt stood up taller to the Elders. "You all saw the turmoil Gideon caused us. You all know what to do."

Kirk waved his hand, and trillions of orbs separated the Elders from the Charmed Ones and Gideon. A wall appeared in the orbs, so the Elders could converse in privacy.

Wyatt smiled down at his little self, sleeping in his arm.

"Must be strange, holding yourself," Phoebe commented.

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed. He looked at Chris. "Must be strange, seeing Mom pregnant with you."

"Yep," Chris nodded. "Lucky though, too. I almost wasn't."

Wyatt looked questionably at Chris.

"I helped Dad to become an Elder when I first got here. They defeated the Titans, and Dad told me that I was the Charmed Ones new whitelighter. I couldn't tell them who I was. And then… I had a huge surge of anger toward Dad. So I sent him to Valhalla." Wyatt looked wide-eyed at Chris. "I know, I know," he said. "I shouldn't have. But I did. And when we got him back… Mom basically told him she didn't want to see him anymore." Piper and Leo exchanged looks.

"About four months later, I realized my mistake: I was about to erase my own existence. I began to disappear." Gideon turned his head with amused interest.

"Call it luck, destiny, whatever… a darklighter faked a vanquish and trapped Mom and Dad in limbo." Gideon struggled to cover up a grin. "Somehow, and I'm not planning on asking, Mom and Dad got over their issues. When they were pulled back out, I reappeared. Dad went off to be an Elder, and Mom kept quiet."

Wyatt stared at Chris for a moment, lost in his thoughts. The Charmed Ones and Gideon watched Wyatt in a curious silence.

"You know how you used to say…" Wyatt slowly began. "'Wyatt is the special one, the Twice-Blessed child. I'm a nobody.'?"

Chris became defensive. "I never said that!" he snapped.

"But you thought it," Wyatt interjected calmly. Chris hung his head. "Chris… risking your own existence for the well-being of me… that's special. That takes guts, love, dedication… if anyone deserves to be the spoiled one, its you." Wyatt broke down and rushed forward into an embrace in Chris' arms, with baby Wyatt stuffed between them. Baby Wyatt let out a muffled cry before orbing out of the brothers' grasp to Leo's feet, where his dad scooped him up. Gideon groaned at the mushiness, and the Charmed Ones glared at the man that stabbed them in the backs in the future.

Chris and Wyatt let go, Chris blushing and Wyatt beaming proudly. The Charmed Ones smiled, Leo squeezing Piper tighter while holding baby Wyatt in one arm.

The wall separating the Charmed Ones from the Elders disappeared in a flood of orbs. Chris and Wyatt joined their parents and aunts as Kirk stepped forward toward Gideon.

"The High Council of Elders finds Gideon guilty of conspiracy to kill an innocent magical being, and negligent evil-doing," announced Kirk. The Charmed Ones glowed with smiles.

"That can't be!" Gideon spluttered. "I haven't done anything wrong yet!"

"Erase the problem before it occurs," interjected an Elder named Curtis.

"The sentence for Elder Gideon is stripping of Elder status, with a permanent banishment to the WasteLand, with no possibility of renewed whitelighter or Elder status," Kirk's voice boomed through the vast space of a room. Chris and Wyatt hugged each other.

Gideon glared at his 'fellow' Elders. "You've all made a horrible mistake, letting the tyrant live! He'll be your downfall!"

"So long, Gideon," Leo said, sadly but determined, as he nodded to Kirk. Kirk waved his hand, and Gideon was surrounded with a blue glow. Blue and white orbs flew out of him and disappeared into the wall of the room. Gideon's form became fuzzy before disappearing. The Elders and Charmed Ones stood in silence for a moment.

"T-thank you," Wyatt stammered, lip quivering as a new set of memories rushed into existence.

"Everything is right," Chris smiled. He turned to face Wyatt. "Everything is right." Realization was finally hitting the brothers. "Its perfect. Everything. Perfect."


	15. Going Back To The Future

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

Thanks to Kata Malfoy, Aldrea7, beth, and Riku and Sora Forever for reviewing! The second-to-last chapter! Yay! Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Wyatt sat on the sunroom floor, playing with his little self. Chris sat beside him, smiling sadly. The Charmed Ones and Leo were in the kitchen. Wyatt sensed his brother's sadness and turned to face him.

"We did it, Chris," Wyatt said. "Well, you did most of it. But everything is fixed."

"I know…" Chris trailed off, eyes shifting to the floor. The brothers sat in saddened silence. Baby Wyatt lent his dead-eyed stare to his older self and brother before telekinetically orbing two cookies to himself. He whimpered to get the attention of the time-travelers, and held out his hand with the cookies.

Chris raised an eyebrow and Wyatt chuckled. "He thinks we're sad, and it bugs him." He paused. "I mean me. Ah, whatever." He took the cookies from baby Wyatt's grasp and handed one to Chris.

"Personal gainer," Chris teased as he patted baby Wyatt's head. The baby giggled.

"I think I'll miss myself," Wyatt murmured. "If that even makes sense." Chris grinned inwardly and nodded.

"Me too. But you said it yourself, this isn't our time."

"Who is the one eager to get back now?" Wyatt asked, laughing. Chris playfully pushed Wyatt. The two began to roughhouse, laughing like little kids.

Unbeknownst to the boys, the Charmed Ones and Leo had appeared in the doorway, watching the boys tussle.

"Affection." Phoebe said quietly as Chris pinned Wyatt to the floor. "They haven't been able to do this for years. I'm sure they missed it."

"Is that the empath or you talking?" Paige whispered.

"That's me," Phoebe replied. "I can tell. After what they told us, Wyatt must have turned around his early teens. Which makes Chris still a kid. They way they're acting, its like they're continuing their childhood from where it left off. And their two sets of memories haven't completely merged, making it so their personalities are mostly their tortured teen selves." The Charmed Ones nodded and watched as Wyatt tackled Chris, tickling him. Chris laughed and orbed away, reappearing behind Wyatt and tickling him. Chris pinned Wyatt to the ground and Wyatt looked up, noticing his parents and aunts watching him. He immediately froze and Chris stopped, also looking up. Both turned red and baby Wyatt giggled.

Chris let Wyatt up, and the brothers stood up in embarrassment.

Piper giggled. "If we bore you that badly, you could always orb to Disneyland," she laughed. Chris and Wyatt grinned.

"I wish we could stay, but we have to be getting back to our time now," Wyatt said. The smiles immediately vanished. "I wish we could stay around, guide you… but we can't."

Chris hung his head. "This isn't our time." His face put his sadness into perspective. "I want to stay, don't get me wrong. We accomplished our goal, and now we have to leave." Chris paused, lost in his own thoughts, frowning. Suddenly, his frown turned into a smile.

Wyatt snapped around to face Chris. Chris squinted his eyes and Wyatt grinned. The Charmed Ones stared at the brothers.

"Our powers as brothers are returning," Wyatt announced. "Chris and I have restored our telepathy."

"It was one of our powers we shared when we were younger… and when our blood bond as brothers was strongest," Chris clued his puzzled family in. "We have many others as well… I just don't remember them." The brothers laughed.

"It has been so long…" Wyatt trailed off, eyes unfocused. "So long since we've been so connected…" Chris drifted into his thoughts. Piper and Leo glanced at each other.

The Halliwell family stood in silence for several minutes. Wyatt and Chris, remembering their two pasts. Phoebe and Paige, imagining their futures. Leo and Piper, thinking about everything in-between.

Wyatt eventually looked up. "Chris had an idea."

Everyone came back to his or her senses. "Shoot," said Piper.

"I thought that maybe possibly probably _please_ could Wyatt and I come back for occasional visits?" pleaded Chris. His request took the family by surprise.

"Of course you can!" Phoebe said. "I mean, I think you can. Can they?"

"Wouldn't it affect yourselves in bad ways?" asked Paige.

"I doubt we'd have to worry about that," Wyatt said. "Remember how I said we remember everything? Well, Mini-Me over there is remembering everything we're saying. Later in life, I'll come to comprehend this information, and we'll both understand that its us from the future visiting, and that we can't tell anyone who it really is." He noticed Piper's concerned look. "Don't worry, Mom, we'll be okay."

"Mom… you, Dad, and Aunts Paige and Phoebe successfully raised two of the most wanted children in the magical world. You'll do fine," Chris hugged Piper.

Wyatt curiously rolled up his left sleeve to reveal… no scar on his arm. He beamed. "And that always hurt like a bitch, too."

"Wyatt!" Piper scolded, releasing Chris. "Don't talk like that in front of yourself!" She motioned to little Wyatt, who was standing in his playpen, looking curiously up at his Mom and older self.

"Don't worry, Mom," he assured her. "I've heard worse at that age." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all reddened in unison. Wyatt hugged his Mom and slowly, the entire family was joined in a group hug, little Wyatt included. The Halliwyatt's hugged for quite a while. Baby Wyatt blinked and soft music began to play in the background, causing the family to laugh and dry their eyes.

"Silly little boy," Piper cooed as she smoothed the toddler's hair.

"Mama," baby Wyatt said as he wiped a tear from Piper's face. Piper smiled as Leo stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder. "Daddy," baby Wyatt acknowledged his father by pointing to him. Leo smiled and loving patted his first-born son's blonde hair.

"Wyatt showed verbal and developmental skills from early on," Chris remembered. "Always a brilliant child, honor student and role model at school…"

"Normal _and_ magic school," Wyatt added, grinning. "We both did double-duty."

The Charmed Ones were impressed. "Well, Chris was good at other things," Wyatt said. "He wasn't the best at logic or magic, but I'll bet he never showed you his real talent." Wyatt looked at Chris. Chris shook his head sheepishly. "Chris can draw up a storm. Anything you can imagine, he can draw."

Chris flushed. "I'm flattered, but man, Wyatt, don't exaggerate!" Wyatt laughed and placed his arm around his brother's neck, playfully hugging him.

The much-abused grandfather clock chimed 3 pm. "We should be going…." Wyatt murmured. Chris cast his saddened gaze downward. Piper hugged her second son the best her pregnant-self could.

"Come on," Leo said, pointing to the stairs. "We don't want to mess up the future, now do we?" Chris laughed and Piper released him. The whole family slowly meandered up the stairs and into the attic. Phoebe began to look through the Book, but Chris stopped her.

"We got it," he said. He grabbed Wyatt's hand and the two faced the wall, where Wyatt's chalk Triquetra was still present. Suddenly, it began to glow a whitish-blue, without the boys even opening the portal.

"Woah!" Wyatt yelled as the swirling light blinded the group.

The Charmed Ones stood frozen in place, for they were staring into all-too-familiar eyes.

A/N: Ooo! Who was it?? CLIFFHANGER! I was planning on posting the final chapter Tuesday, but instead it will be tomorrow! : Sad, I know.


	16. The Finalé

I in no way own the Charmed characters, plots, and powers, although I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Co, Brad Kern, the WB Network, and their affiliates. Sorry if I somehow broke a copyright law and I didn't know it. Please, don't sue me.

Thanks to Riku and Sora Forever, X3, buffspike, bubblz, Kata Malfoy (I'm glad someone liked my cliffhanger! And Now you get to find out! Hehe), and Willows2 for reviewing!

You lucky people! It's about to storm and I may end up having the comp get hit by lightning and die, just to make sure you people get the final chapter of my story! So, here it is. :**Sniff:** The end. Fin. Finale.

Chapter 16

"Hey, Paige!" chirped a woman with hot pink hair. "It's me, Paige!" The Future!Paige smiled and extended her hand. Numbly, Present!Paige shook her future self's hand.

"Hey, Phoebe," said Future!Phoebe, who was sporting light brown hair in a ponytail.

"Piper." Future!Piper looked almost exactly like her past self, with the exception of a couple age lines.

"Hello, Leo," Future!Leo had a haircut strangely familiar to his past selves: His hair was about the same length as it was around the time Prue died, with the exception of the occasional gray.

"This is how Wyatt and I know you guys," Chris said.

"Don't be afraid," Future!Piper said. "We're you guys… in about 22 years."

The Present!Charmed Ones were having trouble processing this new turn of events.

Baby Wyatt curiously toddled closer to Future!Piper. Confused with having two Pipers in the same room, he raised his blue bubble-like shield.

"Aww… It's okay, sweetie. I'm just Mommy, from the future. Just like big Wyatt," Future!Piper pointed to big Wyatt, and baby Wyatt lowered his shield. Future!Piper picked him up and held him. "See? It's okay."

"We just came back to check up on Wyatt and Chris," Future!Leo said, as if reading Present!Leo's mind. "They've been here a while, and we wanted to make sure they were okay. Our memories hadn't caught up yet. You know, the whole time-continuum nonsense." The Present!Charmed Ones nodded dumbly.

"Well, we really must be going…" Future!Phoebe said, pointing to a digital projection of a watch on her wrist. "We don't want to mess up the past too badly."

"Umm… Mom? Dad?" Chris spoke up. "Umm… maybe… can Wyatt and I come back for occasional visits or something? Make sure we're growing up okay and everything?"

"I'll think about it," Future!Piper said. Chris nodded and the boys joined their parents and aunts in front of the portal.

Chris hesitated for a moment. He turned around and ran back to the Present!Charmed Ones and met them in a group hug. "I love you guys so much," he said. The family held a tight embrace as the Future!Charmed Ones looked on, grinning. Finally, Chris joined his real family.

"Goodbye!" They said in unison, as the portal sucked them in, blinding the current Charmed Ones. After a moment, the light disappeared, leaving just the chalk Triquetra on the wall. Leo slowly picked up Wyatt from the floor as the family stared at the drawing.

"Wow," Piper summed it up. "Wow."

A/N: The end! I hope you enjoyed my story, and I hope you will check back occasionally for new stories. Drop me a line and tell me what you thought of my story, or just to chat! Have a nice life everybody! Lol.


End file.
